The Great Adventure At Walt Disney World
by lollypop081
Summary: The Dollytown Gang is going on a three week trip to Orlando, Florida not only for a extended spring break, but also for Paul Luna's 14th birthday. They go to Walt Disney World to have some fun, such as going on rides and meeting the Disney Characters in person. There's also romance, drama, fun, and a lot of craziness.
1. Chapter 1: Four Days Before

Spring break is closely approaching in the city of Dollytown, but it starts early for the Dollytown ? It is beacuse Paul's birthday was coming up and the gang planned a surprise trip for three weeks for him and it was also for vacation, which will last through their spring break. But this was planned ahead of time so they would get good rooms including two - four kids suites. Four days before the gang must leave for the airport to their surprise location for their trip, Laura was still making sure that everything goes smoothly.

"I know its been weeks but you must keep the secret four more days longer," Laura told her sister, Monica.

"Yeah, but Paul is dying to know what the heck we're up to. He's going on this trip too," said Monica, "what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, strech the turth."

"Oh my! Laura, you told me never to lie to anyone, especially our friends, even Paul."

"Everyone but Paul knows. We can't spoil the surprise for him."

"All right," Monica said as she walked out the door.

At Paul and Marisol's house, Paul was begging his sister to tell him where they're going for spring break.

"Paul, you asked me that some question over and over again, I can't tell you," Marisol said in her heavy Spanish accent.

"Come on, please," Paul asked in a childish way. Before Marisol could tell him "no", they then heard the doorbell ringing.

"Paul, go get the door," Marisol demanded Paul.

Paul sighed, "Okay," he said as he went to answer the door.

"Hey, Paul, I have something to tell you," Monica said as Paul pened the door, "but you gotta let me in."

"Okay, what do you wanna tell me," Paul asked as he let Monica in his house.

"Well... Remember when Laura told you about our vacation with you and our friends, yeah I gotta tell you where we're going."

"Okay, tell me," Paul said smiling.

"We're going to Las Vegas."

"Did you say Las Vegas," Paul asked. Monica nodded. "Since that's so, that's awesome, I get to go gambling for money."

"Yep. That's all I'm gonna tell you. I gotta go," said Monica as she went back to her house.

"See... You're going to Vegas, now you know," Marisol said as she walked up next to Paul.

"Yeah," said Paul, "I gotta tell the guys, I'll be back." he said as he walked out the door. He knew that the boys were at Clubhouse Treehouse.


	2. Chapter 2: The Currently in Love

As he ran to Clubhouse Treehouse, Paul, in an excited mood, almost bumps into everyone in town trying to get there. He wanted the boys to know where the heck they're going for spring break. Once he got there, he ran up the ladder leading into Clubhouse Treehouse where the boys got startled when he came in.

"What the hell, Paul, we're watching TV, we don't need this," said George.

"You do need this, I gotta tell you something important," said Paul, "Moni told me that we're going to Las Vegas for spring break!"

At first the boys looked at each other, since they know that they're absolutly not going to Vegas, but went along with this silly lie.

"Monica told you this," Peter asked.

"Yeah," Paul answered, "she told me."

"Oh... Uh... That's... uh... great," said Peter.

"Can I hang out here," Paul asked.

"NO," George said in a loud voice

"Yes he can," said Ray, "why are you being mean to Pauly?"

"Cuz I can," George said, snarling at Ray.

"I'll punch you in the face, Geroge," Christian exclaimed, "let Paul stay!"

"All right," George said as he sighed and rolling his eyes, "you can stay, Paul."

"YAHOO," Paul shouted in happiness, "let's go to the next topic!"

"Okay, so who's currently in love," Peter said, asking the boys.

"I still have a crush on Beckie," said Paul, "she's... well... a cutie."

"Okay," said Peter, " I'm not in love yet, but I'm still thinking about getting a girl. Any girl in mind really."

"I still like Moni," said Ray.

"Ray, you're her best friend," Peter informed.

"Yea, so, I can still have a crush on her, am I right."

"I can't disagree with that, Ray."

"Hey, what about you, Christian," Paul asked.

"Me... I don't know..."

"Come on, I know you have a crush on Laura, right?"

"Yeah, but I..."

"You been dating her for a month, now is the time to ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her to be her girlfriend. It almost worked with Lil' MJ last year."

"Yeah, remember when I asked Kenzie to be my girlfriend a zillion times until that song won me her heart," Lil' MJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Just try, dude. She might say yes," Paul informed.

"All right. I'll ask her, even if it takes me the whole vacation!"

"That's the spririt, Christian. Before you know it, you'll be her boyfriend."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3: Westchester Airport

As the four days went by, the gang continued to get ready for their vacation, but not to Las Vegas. They knew that they're not going across the country for gambling for money. Their plan was to keep the real location a surprise to Paul and wanted him to think they're going to Las Vegas. Marisol had told Paul to pack summer clothes and a formal outfit for when they're going out to dinner. On Friday, March 15th, the day had finally arrived. The gang all met up at the airport in Westchester County with Julianna as one of their chaparones who was bringing her daughter, Victoria, and her boyfriend, Josh, too. Even Marylynn, the choir teacher, Andre and his wife, Georgette, and their two children, Andre, Jr. and Annette (Ann or Annie for short), whom were about 18 months old.

"They're so big, now," Monica said in awe, "I hope they have a good time with us."

"Don't worry, Monica, they will," said Andre, " besides, this is their first time."

"And we'll take care of them," said Georgette, "by the way, where's Paul and Marisol?"

"Oh, they're coming," said Laura, "in about two minutes."

"Oh, okay," said Andre, "just making sure."

"We're here," Marisol said as she dragged Paul by his arm, all out of breath.

"Paul, you're finally here," Laura spoked to Paul.

"Yeah, um... I can't wait to go to Las Vegas," Paul spoked back.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Hey we're glad you're excited," Mackenzie added.

"And we can make videos and take pictures while we're there," said Ray, "and memories can be made."

"Yeah, that's reminds me, Laura, can I speak to you in private," Christian asked.

"Uh... Sure," Laura answered as she followed him behind a stack of suitcases, "what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Well... uh... it's about us and our relationship."

"Oh no. It's not what I think it is."

"No f***ing way. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could be..." Before Christian can finish his question, the PA system suddenly made an announcement.

"Attention, Jet Blue Flight 593 to Orlando, Florida will be departing in thirty-five minutes, so please get through security check-point and board through Gate F. Thank you," said the lady on the PA system.

"Hey, did that woman just say, Orlando, Florida," Paul asked when he came behind the stack of suitcases.

"Uh... She probably made a mistake about the location," Christian said laughing. As he was laughing, Laura looked at him, with a "WTF dude" look. Then, he truned to her and said, "Oh... sorry, Laura, I'll probably asked you that question later."

"That's okay," Laura assured Christian, in a generous tone, "take your time. But, we must security in about five minutes."

"Oh,... uh... okay," said Paul, and after that, the three left to get ready to get through airport security check-point.


	4. Chapter 4: Plane in Flight

The gang then went through the security check-point along with the chaperones, but unlike everyone above the age of twelve (they have to take off their shows), the younger of the gang didn't have to take off their shoes. As soon as they went through security check-point, they grabbed their carry on's while the heavy luggages were put on the plane's cargo hold. Then the PA system then made another announcement.

"Attention, Jet Blue flight 593 to Orlando, Florida, will be departing in 10 minutes, so if you haven't went through security check-point, please do so and enter through Gate F for Jet Blue flight 593 to Orlando, Florida. Thank you."

"Holy s***, we're gonna miss our flight if we don't make it in time," George cried.

"Calm down, George. We're gonna make it in time," Jacob said smoothly.

After five minutes, the whole Dollytown Gang made it on board the plane to Orlando, Florida, but Paul doesn't even know it's really going to Orlando, Florida.

"Hey, sis, can you put my cruches in front of my seat," Peter asked his twin sister, Jessica.

"Sure," she said sweetly, knowing that Peter had fractured his leg a few weeks ago and needed assitance.

"I'm scared, Moni," Ray said to Monica in fear.

"It's okay, Ray. Nothin' bad's gonna happen," Monica told Ray.

"But..."

"But nothing. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

As everyone got all their stuff in the luggage caddi, the pilot then made an announcement.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, welcome abord Flight 593, this is your pilot speaking. We'll be departing for Orlando, Florida in about five minute. It was cold yesterday, but it's gonna get warmer everyday. So sit back, relax, and we'll be on our way to Orlando, Florida in about five minutes," the pilot said, speaking into the microphone.

"Wait a minute... Did the pilot just say, 'Orlando, Florida," Paul asked, "are we going to..."

"Shut your mouth, Paul," Marisol interrupped.

"Sorry," Paul muttered under his breath.

After about five minutes, the plane door closed and started to depart from the gate. It slowly went through the runway but stopped for a moment. Suddenly, the plane started to speed up and after a few seconds, the plane was now airborn. Now that the plane was now in flight, one of the flight attendents spoked into the microphone,

"Now that our plane has reached an altittude of 12,000 feet, and the seatbelt light are now off, you're now free to move around the cabin."

"Finally," George exclaimed, "it took you 15 minutes to make that annoucement!"

"George, please be quite," Greg asked, "no one wants to hear you yell."

"Fine," George said muttering under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Orlando

As the two hours went by, almost everyone was about to complain about how long this was taking. Ray was asking Monica; "Are we there yet?", and the younger Dollytown kids were getting fussy. At least everyone else was use to this. As the plane was getting close to the Orlando International Airport, the co-pilot then made an announcement.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your co-pilot speaking. We'll be landing in Orlando, Florida in about fifteen minutes and the seatbelt lights a back on, so please return to your seats as we'll be landing at Orlando International in about fifteen minutes. Thank you."

"Well, it's about time," said Paul.

"Yes... Wait a minute... Didn't you know we're not going to Vegas," Marisol said to Paul.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

After fifteen minutes, the plane finally landed at Orlando International Airport in Florida and finally Paul had realized that him and everyone else were no going to Las Vegas. As they grabbed their stuff carefully, since they shifted during flight, the gand made their way off of the airplane and into the lobby.

"Wow," Paul said in amazment, "forget Las Vegas, this is way better. It's an airport within' a mall. Just soo awesome!"

"Hey you finally realized," said Marisol.

"Surpirse," Monica exclaimed.

"Guys, I didn't know you guys were bringing me to Orlando," Paul admitted, "this is amazing!"

"What the... Paul, what happened to those questions," George asked, " like how the heck we planned this and keeping it from you?"

"It's still in my mind," said Paul, "but you got it outta me. Thanks."

"Well, we planned this trip a while back, like in late December, and made it for use to stay her for three weeks," Laura explained to Paul, " but we had to keep it from you all this time because your birthday's coming up tomorrow.

"And this is just part one of your's and our trip," Laura finished explaining to Paul.

"Part one? What's part two," Paul asked.

"You'll see at the hotel," Monica answered, "I mean, wait til' you see the hotel."

"Oh," Paul said in an excited mood.


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Inn Resort

The gang then went to get their rental cars to drive in (four cars to be exacted), with the drivers being Marisol, Marylynn, Julianna, and Andre. Once they got on the road to find their hotel, Paul was now asking a few questions, such as "What's the hotel called?" and "When are we getting their?" The ride to the hotel was to them, pretty exciting and exsauating one. Once they made it off the highway, now the guessing game to find out what this hotel is called.

"Is it the Holiday Inn,"Ray asked.

"Yeah, but that's just part of the answer, I think," said Paul.

After a few yards, the gang finally made it to their hotel, which, in fact, is in Lake Beuna Vista which is just outside of Orlando.

"What the... What's the Holiday Inn Resort," Paul asked.

"I dunno," Marisol answered, sounding all dimwitted because she knew what it was.

Once they got check in, the adults went and checked in for the rooms for everyone in the gang and themselves. Afterward, everyone went to their rooms, got settled, and then went swimming in the swimming pool. Some relaxed in the hottubs, and the little kids played in the water playground. They decided that they would do something tomorrow, for Paul's birthday.

"What are we doing tomorrow," Paul asked while he was in the pool.

"It's a surprise," Laura answered, "this will be part three of you're surprise."

"Pawwes," Paul begged in a childish way.

"Sorry, it's still a surprise."


	7. Chapter 7: Paul's 14th B-Day

After they dried off from swimming, they went to Applebee's for dinner. Monica, Ray, Victoria, Andre Jr, and Annette ate for free through voutures. After dinner, the gang then went back to their rooms to change into their pajamas in order to get some sleep for tomorrow. The next day was Paul's birthday. He was almost oversleeping, but he was to get his weird birthday present from Marisol.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Marisol said sweetly as she lightly shook Paul. But he didn't wake up, he was still sleeping.

"Come on, wake up," she said, but still, Paul didn't wake up.

"Now it's time for drastic measures," Marisol daid in a frustrating way. She rolled a sleeping Paul across the bed, and finally, pushed him off the bed. Now he's awake.

"Hey, what was that for," Paul asked when he finally woke up.

"Do you know what day it is," Marisol aked him.

"Uh... Saturday."

"Yes, but today is you're birthday!"

"Oh... It is," Paul asked. Marisol nodded her head yes.

"Woohooo. Yes, I'm finally fourteen!"

"Indeed. Today, we're doing something special for you and all of us."

"We are? Awesome!"

"But, you must wear these headphones and listen to some music."

"Oh god," Paul said as he put on the headphones.

"Quick, get dress, and meet me at Applebee's for breakfast," Marisol told Paul.

"Oh okay," Paul responded as he went to get dressed.

After Paul got dressed in a pair of cargo shorts, a red T-Shirt, and a pair of sneakers, he, Marisol, along with Julianna and Victoria went down to the breakfast buffet to have breakfast. After breakfast, the gang all went to the parking lot to get ready to go somewhere fun.

"Okay, please tell me where the heck we're going," Paul begged.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Laura responded.

"It's not a surprise if we told you," Mackenzie added.

"Pifff... I know that," said Paul.

"And to add to your headphones and that new iPod touch, you gotta where this blindfold," Ray said as he gave the blindfold to Paul.

"Uh... Thanks, Ray," Paul said as he put the blindfold over his brown eyes, "and I can't see."

"Like Kenzie said, it's rude to even let you see your surprise," Lil' MJ told Paul.

"Hey, that's not what I said, babe," Mackenzie said as she lightly punched Lil' MJ's arm.

"Kenz, I was just adding to what you said not even two minutes ago," Lil' MJ said.

"Oh, sorry," Mackenzie said sweetly.

"Okay, kids and teens, we're ready to go," Marylynn said as she came outside with Andre and Georgette with their kids.

"Okay, that's good," said Laura, "let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Magic Kingdom

Everyone got into their veicules to go to their surprise location to have some fun. Paul was completely clueless, since he couldn't see and hear anything. Everyone else knew it was most likely Walt Disney World, but which theme park. Why? It's because everyone but Paul saw the enterance to Walt Disney World and Downtown Disney. After about ten minutes, they made it to the travel center. Everyone got out of their veicules and went to get on the tram to go from the parking lot to the transportation and ticket center. Ray had to lead Paul to the tram , because he was still blindfolded and listening to his music. They all got onto the tram which the ride went smoothly. Afterwards, they all agreed to take the monorail to one of the theme parks. Five minutes later, they gang made it to their selected theme park. They had their tickets and passes that was made to last for life. After passing through bag check and the enterance, the gang told Paul to turn to see everyone and remove the blindfold and headphones.

"Okay, guys, what's the surprise," Paul asked, yet again.

"All right, so, we decided to do something for you today for your birthday," Laura responded, "and I do have two badges for you to wear. I thought they'll look cool one you." she said as she put the two badges on Paul's shirt.

"I don't get it. It's my birthday and I know you guys are trying to..." As Paul turned around to see what the hell was going on, he then saw the surprise.

"Oh, my, f***ing, GOD," Paul exclaimed, "IS THIS REAL!? WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

"Surprise, Paul, this is real, you're at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World," Laura said to Paul, in an excited mood.

"Happy Birthday, dude," the rest of the gang exclaimed.

"Oh, you guys, I don't know what to say. I'm like... you know... Speechless," said Paul.

"This is for you, Paul and for us," said Ray, "you're really gonna have a lot of fun!"

"So, since we're at Walt Disney World, at the Magic Kingdom, what do you guys wanna do," Paul asked.

"This is a gift from us, we can do whatever you want to do," Christian informed Paul.

"Oh, so can we go through all the lands and ride all the rides that they have to offer?"

"Sure."

"Wohoo. Hey, that reminds me, Ray, get out my camera."


End file.
